Inimigo meu
by Lilah Uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno é diretora executiva de uma requintada loja de departamentos em Tokyo.Sasuke Uchiha é um empresário atraente,cujo principal objetivo é assumir o controle da loja.A guerra está armada,mas quem será o vencedor?
1. prólogo

**N/A:** Oi gente!!Bom essa é a minha primeira fic então peço que vocês tenham um pouco de paciência comigo. Obrigada!

_Prólogo_

"_Quem se casou", _revista Celebridade

Casamento Secreto em Samarinda.

Samarinda, que se tornou o endereço preferido de quem procura por um descanso, foi o local escolhido para a cerimônia muito íntima do casamento de Hinata Hyuuga e Naruto Uzumaki na semana passada. Essas charmosas fotografias mostram o feliz casal trocando suas juras no belo jardim do Bonical Royal, cercado por lindas orquídeas.

É o segundo matrimônio entre as famílias Haruno e Uchiha em poucos meses. No século XIX, as duas famílias fundaram a Haruno & Uchiha, a loja de departamentos mais famosa de Tokyo, mas o relacionamento entre elas, algumas vezes, reduziu -se a disputas pelo controle do negócio.

A nova geração, entretanto, conclui que é melhor fazer amor do que guerra. A prima mais nova de Hinata, Ino, e o primo de Naruto, Shikamaru, casaram-se recentemente em Las Vegas , EUA.

Esperamos uma nova era de cooperação na Haruno & Uchiha, e desejamos muitas felicidades aos dois.

"_Caderno da Cidade", _ jornal _Tokyo Evening_

Outra fusão Haruno/Uchiha.

Há um novo espírito de cooperação na mais antiga loja de departamentos de Tokyo, Haruno & Uchiha. A atual geração das famílias fundadoras da loja, que eram famosas por nem sequer conversarem entre si, estão fazendo mais do que conversar :finalmente se encontraram frente à frente para decidir o futuro da companhia no novo século. Os casamentos das duas primas mais novas da família Haruno com os herdeiros dos Uchiha, ocorreu em segredo, mas dizem que nada ainda foi decidido entre a cúpula das duas famílias.

Sakura Haruna continua como diretora executiva da loja, porém minhas fontes afirmaram que Sasuke Uchiha está determinado a substituí-lá em um futuro bem próximo. Estaremos acompanhando de perto os acontecimentos.

**N/A: **Bom pessoal espero que tenham gostado do prólogo o capítulo I provavelmente vou postar no fim de semana( estou em semana de provas)!

**P.S:** Eu sei que não tem nada a ver eles serem parentes mas essas idéias fazem parte da minha imaginação louca. COMENTEM, PLEASE!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: Finalmente o cap 1!! Desculpa pela demora estou nessa faze de vestibular o que me deixa meio sem tempo de escrever.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence.**

_Capítulo I_

_-_ Já leu isso Sasuke ?

Sasuke Uchiha desviou a atenção do e-mail que acabara de chegar à sua caixa postal. Sua secretária lhe oferecia uma revista, aberta na página com o título _"Quem se Casou"._

_-_ Você lê a revista _Celebridades, _Sora? Não sabia que estava tão interessada na vida e amores de pessoas ricas e famosas.

- Vivo com a esperança de um dia encontrar uma fotografia sua nessas páginas – ela respondeu quando ele pegou a revista de sua mão – Estava só me divertindo, e não sabia se você tinha recebido a notícia – Após uma pausa, acrescentou : - Não vai fazer nenhum comentário a respeito?

- Eu já sabia – Sasuke olhou para a fotografia que retratava seu primo no instante em que colocava a aliança no dedo de Hinata Hyuuga. Sentiu uma sensação estranha que mal podia definir. Inveja? Era ridículo, mas Naruto parecia diferente...completo. Com se tivesse encontrado algo que estivera procurando durante toda sua vida. Bobagem, é claro. Era apenas reflexo do ar de satisfação da mulher que conseguira exatamente o que desejara – Há uma fotografia do casamento no_ Evening Post_. Devem ter conseguido a fotografia nesta revista.

- Naruto não lhe telefonou?

Ele ergueu o olhar, um sorriso forçado nos lábios.

- Você telefonaria ?

- Essas moças da família Haruno são demais. Imagino o que usam.

- Usam?

- Feitiços, charme, poções do amor...-- sugeriu a secretária.-- Eu diria que seus primos eram os sujeitos menos inclinados a se casarem em Tokyo – Fez um gesto na direção dele – Depois de você, é claro.

- Obrigada.

- Ainda assim, primeiro Shikamaru e agora Naruto sucumbiram com tanta rapidez que imagino se não colocaram algo em suas águas.

- Tudo acaba com o tempo. A vida de solteiro perde o encanto. Os dois estavam prontos para se casarem – respondeu Sasuke, distraído. -- Meu erro foi colocá-los em contato com duas das mulheres mais interessantes de Tokyo.

- E você está preste a passar um mês em companhia da terceira mulher interessante. A prima mais velha. A mulher que presumivelmente ensinou tudo às mais novas. Você está louco?

- Não,Sora, solteirão convicto – Olhou de novo para a fotografia – Ao contrário dos meus primos, que tinham outras coisas em mente, minha prioridade é assumir o controle da loja de departamentos. No final do mês farei apenas isso.

- Não precisa bancar a "sombra" de Sakura Haruno durante cinco minutos, muito menos um mês, para conseguir seus objetivos.

- Não – ele concordou -- , não preciso. No entanto, é educado dar uma chance à moça para que prove seu ponto de vista.

- Bobagem. -- A secretária apertou os olhos. -- Você está planejando alguma coisa – Como ele não se incomodou em negar, acrescentou: -- Isso acabará em lágrimas.

- Esse é o plano.

- Se está pensando que serão lágrimas dela, acho que deveria reconsiderar seus planos – respondeu Sora, pegando a revista e mostrando a fotografia como um tipo de aviso – Pense no que aconteceu com seus primos quando se envolveram com as moças Haruno.

- Isso foi secundário, Sora. Agora virão os acontecimentos principais.

- Você está brincando com fogo.

- Não seria a primeira vez – ponderou Sasuke

- Quando é o dinheiro que está em jogo, eu apostaria minha última camiseta de seda em você. Mas isso é diferente.

- Está sugerindo que não sei o que estou fazendo ?

- Deus me livre! Estou apenas sugerindo que, se preza sua liberdade, deveria inventar um problema que exige a sua presença no outro lado do mundo,durante o próximo mês. Deixe a Haruno & Uchiha para os advogados.

- Fugir e me esconder? E deixar o editor do_ Diário da Cidade _divertir seus leitores com a sugestão de que fugi com medo de Sakura Haruno?Eles adorariam isso.

- Há coisas piores do que ser motivo de piada. Casamento não é apenas uma palavra, Sasuke. É uma sentença. Eu sei. Fiquei casada quase dez anos até conseguir me separar.

- Sora, nós dois trabalhamos juntos há muito tempo. Você me conhece muito bem. Está realmente sugerindo que não serei capaz de passar algumas horas na companhia de Sakura Haruno sem ficar perdidamente apaixonado a ponto de cair de joelhos dentro de um mês?

- Já estão apostando para ver quanto tempo você vai resistir – retrucou a secretária.

Sasuke percebeu que ela não havia respondido à sua pergunta. No entanto, Sora não conhecia toda a sua história. Para seus primos, o controle da Haruno & Uchiha era apenas um bom negócio. Para ele, era uma questão pessoal. Profundamente pessoal.

Aquilo não dizia respeito apenas à loja de departamentos. Constituía uma disputa pública, do mesmo tipo de disputa que acontecera havia trinta anos e cujo resultado era previsível, e Sakura Haruno devia saber. O pai devia tê-la alertado de que não poderia ganhar, mas Sakura era teimosa e recusava-se a aceitar o inevitável e jogar conforme as regras.

Sasuke Uchiha não se enganara nem por um minuto pelo convite de Sakura para que ele e seus primos passassem um tempo na loja, trabalhando com ela e suas primas, como "sombras", com o objetivo de verem de que maneira a loja estava sendo gerenciada na nova era tecnológica. Sakura estava apenas tentando ganhar tempo, enquanto seus advogados procuravam encontrar algum modo de contestar o contrato, para que ela permanecesse no controle da loja de departamentos.

Não que Sasuke estivesse reclamando. Se ele mesmo tivesse tido aquela idéia, não teria funcionado melhor.

O fato de que assumiria o controle da loja depois da aposentadoria de Kenji Haruno(N/A:ficou horrível o nome do pai da saki, mil perdões) era inevitável. A decisão de Sakura brigar com ele, deu a Sasuke a oportunidade de reverter a história, humilhando-a da mesma forma que o pai dela havia humilhado a mãe dele, era como cobrir o bolo com uma deliciosa camada de açúcar.

Sora ainda esperava por uma resposta.

- Estão apostando? -- repetiu Sasuke – Que tipo de aposta ?

- Estão apostando quantos dias serão necessários para que você caia de joelhos.

- De joelhos ? E porque eu faria isso?

- Para pedir a moça em casamento. Implorar para que ela se case com você.

- Oh, por favor!

- Entendo que parece uma idéia absurda para alguém com tanta riqueza, nome e posição social. Entretanto, você deve ter percebido que ela pertence a uma família que sabe agarrar um homem.

Não, o fato não tinha passado despercebido. Sakura Haruno era tão atraente quanto rica. Contudo, tinha um ponto fraco: faria qualquer coisa para manter o controle da Haruno& Uchiha.

- E o pedido de casamento seria o suficiente? Quero dizer, para alguma alma de sorte vencer a aposta?

- Um anel de brilhante no dedo da moça é aceitável – admitiu Sora – No entanto, o grande prêmio é para o casamento.

- Dentro de um mês ? Como isso pode acontecer?

Ela ergueu o dedo e explicou :

- Shikamaru casou-se com Ino em Las Vegas em 29 dias – Ergueu o segundo dedo e continuou: Naruto casou-se com Hinata em Samarinda em 30 dias. Eu tenho certeza de que tudo o que eles podem fazer, você é capaz de fazer melhor. Três casamentos será um acontecimento bem interessante, Sasuke – completou Sora, sorrindo.

- Acha mesmo? Bem, ouvirá a notícia da boca do maior interessado: se tem dinheiro para gastar nessa bobagem, certifique-se em apostar que não haverá casamento. Acredite- me, por mais fofocas que leia nos jornais e revistas, seria preciso mais do que sorrisos sedutores para que eu resolvesse me casar.

- A moça tem mais. Uma grande loja de departamentos. Por que não economiza tempo e dinheiro com os advogados e propõe um excelente casamento. Dessa maneira, vocês dois sairiam ganhando. Deve admitir que ela seria uma ótima noiva para qualquer homem.

- Não admito nada. E pensei que você fosse contra casamentos.

- Casamentos arranjados são diferentes. Os participantes têm expectativas mais realistas. E esse casamento seria mais como uma fusão vantajosa de duas companhias, algo que vocês conhecem muito bem – Analisando melhor sua idéia, ela continuou: -- Não entendo porque não aconteceu no passado, quando os casamentos eram arranjados para aumentar as fortunas, em vez de arriscar-se com possibilidades duvidosas. As duas famílias devem ter sido próximas em alguma época.

- Já houve muitos casamentos entre as nossas famílias, nas últimas semanas, sem que eu precise me envolver. E não necessito de uma noiva, por mais interessante que ela seja. Tudo o que quero é que os Haruno me entreguem o que me pertence, sem maiores confusões.

- Se queria menos confusões, teria mandado seus advogados resolverem a questão dois meses atrás. Você quer algo mais, e não tenho dúvidas de que vai conseguir. Só espero que isso o faça feliz. Entretanto, não beba nem coma nada enquanto estiver na loja. Oh, e jamais corte os cabelos – Sora sorriu – Só como prevenção, caso Sakura Haruno utilize fios de cabelo na suas poções mágicas.

- Tenho certeza de que você, Sora, terá algo importante a fazer enquanto eu marco a minha presença, amanhã, na loja de departamentos favorita de Tokyo. Talvez tricotar roupinhas de bebê?Ou telefonar para sua filha e discutir sobre os detalhes da recente gravidez? – Sasuke sugeriu, indicando que, para ele, o assunto estava encerrado.

- Não faça isso, Sasuke – a secretária o aconselhou, nem um pouco intimidada. Mas ele não esperava que ela se intimidasse. – Ou talvez devesse pensar com cuidado na possibilidade de se aposentar e tornar-se avó em tempo integral – continuou Sasuke, com expressão neutra. – Eu poderia contratar uma daquelas moças atraentes com pernas longas e formadas em Economia para substituí-la.

- Não faria isso

- Oh? E por que não?

- Precisamente porque não sou atraente. Sou uma senhora de meia-idade,rechonchuda e maternal – afirmou Sora, dirigindo-se para sua própria sala. – Sabe que não me apaixonarei por você e nem tormarei a vida difícil aqui no escritório. Além disso, sou a melhor secretária do mundo. Provavelmente. – Ao chegar à porta, fez uma pausa e olhou de novo para ele – O prazo é de 21 dias. Se ela o pegar em 21 dias, eu ganho a aposta.

- Tente conseguir o seu dinheiro de volta – sugeriu Sasuke. – Venda sua aposta para alguem mais inocente

- Boa noite, Sasuke. Não trabalhe até muito tarde. Só pensa em trabalho e nehuma diversão... -- Ela fechou a porta atrás de si.

Sasuke finalmente sorriu. A secretária poderia estar dizendo bobagens a respeito de Sakura Haruno, mas tinha razão sobre uma coisa. Era a melhor secretária que ele já conhecera e não a trocaria por uma moça mais jovem. Então, ao voltar sua atenção para a tela do computador, viu o e-mail que recebera de Sakura Haruno, e o sorriso murchou. Não era um texto longo. Apenas uma linha:

_Dois estão fora, você será o próximo. Está pronta para desistir sr. Uchiha?_

Era evidente que ela considerava a hipótese de que, como os primos dele haviam sido neutralizados por sua primas, Sasuke poderia mudar de idéia quanto a passar o mês de junho observando-a trabalhar. Aquele e-mail era um desafio ao seu orgulho masculino.

Sora estava enganada, concluiu Sasuke ao desligar a tela do computador. Não era ele quem estava brincando com fogo, e sim Sakura Haruno, que estava prestes a queimar os dedos ou qualquer outra coisa que ousasse arriscar.

Sakura Haruno parou na frente da loja que levava o nome de sua família durante quase dois séculos e olhou para cima.

Haruno & Uchiha.

Uma marca que significava classe e estilo. O nome dizia tudo. Na verdade, dizia até demais.

Os Uchiha atrapalhavam. Bastante. Na verdade, os sócios não fizeram muito, a não ser receber parte dos lucros, pelo que ela se lembrava.

Sakura não se incomodava com isso. Eram sócios com a mesma participação na empresa e tinham direito a receber metade dos lucros, e seriam bem-vindos, desde que ficassem longe do caminho dela. Entretanto, não queriam mais ficar afastados. Desde a súbita aposentadoria de seu pai, depois do ataque cardíaco, os sócios tornaram-se uma presença incômoda.

- Bom dia, srta. Sakura – cumprimentou-a o porteiro, tocando a ponta do chapéu.

- Bom dia, sr. Ryu.– Ela fez uma pausa, dando um passo para o lado a fim de deixar o caminho livre para os primeiros clientes que começavam a chegar.– Os clientes parecem apressados hoje.

- O verão é sempre época de muitas compras, senhorita. Tokyo está repleta de turistas e todos querem conhecer a Haruno.

Sakura sorriu diante do modo como ele automaticamente encurtava o nome da loja.

Haruno.

Ficava melhor desse jeito. Um nome mais curto. E logo que ela se livrasse de Sasuke Uchiha, era assim que ficaria o nome da loja: Haruno. Não haveria mais Uchiha. Jamais.

- Ontem à noite minha esposa me mostrou a fotografia do casamento da srta. Hinata na revista _Celebridades – _continuou o homem, enquanto Sakura olhava para a fachada da loja, imaginando apenas um nome sobre a porta principal – Ela parecia radiante. É maravilhoso para a loja... a srta. Ino e a srta. Hinata casadas com os Uchiha.

Aquela frase fez Sakura voltar à realidade. Os primos de Sasuke Uchiha, que também estavam envolvidos na disputa para assumir o controle da loja, agora eram seus cunhados.

Sua tática para ganhar tempo, sugerindo que os Uchiha trabalhassem um mês ao lado delas para entender como era difícil gerenciar uma loja de departamentos, havia fracassado. E muito.

Mesmo assim, Sakura sorriu.

- Foi maravilhoso para elas. Para todos nós. Gostaria de ter podido comparecer ao casamento.Suas primas, entretanto, tendo sido vítimas do feitiço dos Uchiha, preferiram se casarem primeiro e só depois comunicaram às famílias. Ou, como no caso de Hinata, deixara que os familiares descobrissem, como o resto das pessoas, quando leram a notícia nos jornais.

Sakura não as culpava, pois se estivesse em seus lugares teria agido da mesma maneira.

Enquanto isso, elas estavam ocupadas em suas luas-de-mel, deixando o campo livre para a batalha principal.

A batalha seria travada por ela e Sasuke Uchiha. Na verdade, sempre fora entre eles.Sakura estava no comando da empresa, ocupando o lugar que Sasuke acreditava pertencer a ele.

Suas primas e os primos dele eram partes interessadas. Todavia, ela e Sasuke eram os que tinham mais a ganhar, ou perder.

Sakura só dispunha de mais um mês para mostrar a ele que se pensava poder gerenciar a Haruno & Uchiha nas horas vagas, estava muito enganado. Aquele não era mais um empório para cavaleiros, um lugar onde todos os clientes eram conhecidos pessoalmente.

O pai dela continuou a pensar daquele modo muito tempo depois que a realidade sugerira ao contrário. Mesmo assim, Sakura conduzira a loja para a era moderna, e agora que o pai havia se aposentado, o céu era o limite. Contudo, primeiro teria que se livrar dos Uchiha. Mais especificamente,precisava se livrar de Sasuke Uchiha.

Não devia ser difícil. O homem era um especialista no mercado de capitais. Não poderia desejar o controle de algo que exigisse tanto seu tempo. Ele queria apenas o controle. A última palavra. Ao menos Sakura esperava que fosse só isso o que Sasuke pretendia. A marca da loja era sólida o suficiente para atrair o interesse de vários concorrentes. Mas ele não a venderia...não poderia...

Oh, não! Ele não faria isso.

Sasuke mostrou seu crachá na entrada dos fundos da loja, estacionou o carro esporte na vaga reservada para ele e pediu ao guarda na entrada dos funcionários para interfonar para o escritório de Sakura Haruno,avisando-a de sua chegada.

Ela não estava lá.

- Poderia desejar-lhe meus votos de felicidade quando falar com ela?

Sakura afastou as horríveis visões dos possíveis planos de Sasuke para a sua loja, e olhou novamente para o porteiro.– Quando falar com srta. Hinata – explicou o homem, abrindo a porta para Sakura.– Espero que sejam felizes -- repetiu.

- Obrigada, sr. Ryu. Direi a ela.

Na maioria dos dias usava a entrada dos funcionários nos fundos da loja de departamentos, porém, ocasionalmente, após estacionar o carro, caminhava até a entrada principal, observava as vitrines e entrava na loja como se fosse uma cliente. Lembrava-se da primeira vez em que entrara na loja, quando tinha quatro anos de idade, e fora levada até ali por sua avó para ver o Papai Noel.

Ao pisar no chão de mármore na entrada principal, iluminado pelas vitrines de vidro da Tiffany, que ocupava três andares, a excitação era tão poderosa quanto no passado.

Não desistira daquilo por nada. Jamais.

Ocorreu a ela que ficar sentada em seu escritório esperando que Sasuke Uchiha lhe tirasse tudo era a estratégia errada. Ino tinha viajado com Shikamaru para uma festa beneficente. Naruto não tivera escolha a não ser acompanhar Hinata em uma viagem de pesquisas em uma ilha tropical.

Nenhum dos dois tivera tempo de respirar e afirmar-se no famoso padrão "Sou homem e estou mais acostumado a rotinas". Os dois não tinham nem percebido o que os atingira até ser tarde demais. Sakura precisava ter certeza de estar sempre à frente durante aquele mês e que Uchiha estaria atrás, seguindo-a. Se ele virasse o jogo e assumisse a liderança, estaria tudo perdido.

Ficar sentada à sua mesa, analisando os números referentes às vendas do mês anterior, se Sasuke resolvesse aceitar o desafio presente em seu e-mail incendiário não serviria aos seus propósitos. Era isso o que ele estaria esperando, e não ficaria impressionado com a capacidade dela de analisar relatórios.

Sakura precisava estar fazendo algo totalmente fora da experiência de Sasuke. Algo que lhe desse alguma vantagem. Com uma loja de departamentos à sua disposição. Aquilo não devia ser difícil.

Ela olhou para o quadro de avisos que relacionava os eventos especiais que aconteceriam na loja naquele dia. A exposição de um colecionador de bonecas na galeria. Demonstrações de culinária por um _chef _renomado, no setor de cozinhas, na hora do almoço. A tarde de autógrafos com o lançamento do romance de uma autora famosa. Muitas oportunidades para boas fotografias que seriam utilizadas na promoção da loja, pensou Sakura entrando no elevador para subir até seu escritório no último andar.

Precisava manter sua imagem nos jornais. Lembrar a todos que era ela quem dirigia o show. Falaria com Kira , do departamento de publicidade, para garantir que tudo saísse perfeito, já que sua prima estava viajando. A porta do elevador abriu diante de panos empoeirados e barulho de marteladas, e Sakura sorriu caminhando para sua sala.

Sasuke Uchiha iria dividir o escritório com ela durante o próximo mês, mas não gostaria muito daquela experiência.

- Sakura... -- Sua assistente apareceu na porta – Temos um pequeno problema no setor infantil.

- De que tamanho?

- Tamanho de bebê. Uma de nossas clientes deixou as compras para muito tarde e entrou em trabalho de parto. Os médicos já chegaram e vão levá-la para a maternidade assim que for possível, mas achei que você gostaria de saber.

- Acho melhor ir até lá para verificar se estamos fazendo todo o necessário.

- Bem, na verdade... -- Sakura, que já estava a caminho, deteve-se, e a outra prosseguiu: -- Não será preciso.

- Não?

- Já estão cuidando de tudo. Como você não estava aqui, Sasuke assumiu o controle.

- Sasuke Uchiha? Ele já está aqui? Na loja? -- Seus lábios se mexiam automaticamente, sem fazer muito sentido. Era evidente que ele estava ali.

- Sakura esteve mentalmente redesenhado a fachada da loja, conversando com o porteiro, passeando pela entrada principal enquanto Sasuke Uchiha havia ido direto para o escritório no andar superior e já assumia o trabalho dela.

- Ele chegou às dez horas. Você disse que o esperava a qualquer momento, então, quando o guarda interfonou, mandei que o deixassem subir.

- Esperava que ele me telefonasse e avisasse quando chegaria. Não imaginava que fosse apenas aparecer..sem ser anunciado!

- Eu deveria ter dito: "Vá embora, não estamos preparados para você?" -- Sakura ergueu a mão desculpando-se e a moça continuou: -- ofereci a ele um café e o coloquei no seu escritório. Não havia outro lugar – justificou-se.

- Não, não havia outro lugar. Parecera uma ótima idéia quando Ino sugerira desmontar os escritórios que não estavam sendo utilizados e transferir o setor de atendimento ao cliente para o último andar, a fim de abrir mais espaço para vendas no andar de baixo. E por que esperar ?Contrataram o engenheiro e sua equipe, fizeram barulho e poeira, e, assim sem um escritório, ou nem mesmo uma mesa, Sasuke Uchiha ficaria menos inclinado a permanecer na loja. Ela precisava de tempo, e não do seu inimigo seguindo cada movimento seu.

- Sinto muito Aya. Você agiu corretamente, é claro, mas não é pelo fato de Sasuke estar usando o meu escritório que você deve tratar o homem com se ele já dirigisse o local. Precisava ter lhe contado a respeito do crescimento populacional no nosso setor infantil?

- Não contei. Alguém apareceu correndo e contando a novidade,e ele apenas... bem,assumiu o controle – explicou um pouco ofegante.

- Ótimo – Sakura respirou fundo – mesmo assim, acho melhor eu ir verificar o que está acontecendo – Não tinha pressa. Na verdade, sentiu um súbito desejo de estar em outro lugar. Deitada em uma praia deserta, talvez – Você já sentiu vontade de que relógio não tivesse despertado em uma determinada manhã?Que fosse possível dormi o dia inteiro?

- Não no dia de hoje, juro. Sasuke Uchiha não é o tipo de homem que eu gostaria de não ter conhecido.

- Era tudo que eu precisava. Uma secretária encantada com o homem que quer assumir o controle da minha loja.

- O nome dele também está acima da porta de entrada. E não estou encantada. Minha vida fala por si só. – Então Aya sorriu – mas não estou morta.

- Será um grande conforto para você quando ele estiver sentado no meu lugar, e você estiver procurando um novo emprego.

- Oh, vamos lá. Isso não vai acontecer.

- Dois meses atrás eu concordaria com você. – De repente Sakura não se sentia tão segura. Para garantir sua posição, só podia argumentar usando a igualdade de direitos. Sakura tinha em mãos um acordo centenário que afirmava que o controle deveria passar para as mãos do herdeiro homem mais velho. Ela argumentava dizendo ser a herdeira mais velha. Muitos dos antigos juízes concordariam com a lógica daquele argumento?Ou iriam, como ela suspeitava, seguir apenas a lógica do homem mais velho. Afinal, Uchiha era conhecido por fazer fortuna. Tudo o que Sakura tinha a oferecer era uma vida de conhecimento sobre o negócio, e a paixão em transformar a Haruno & Uchiha em uma loja renomada, não apenas em Tokyo, ou no Japão, mas no mundo todo.

- Ei, se tudo o mais falhar, pode usar o velho truque Haruno.

Voltando de seus pensamentos em relação ao medo do fracasso, Sakura franziu a testa.

- Truque Haruno?

- Piscar com os seus longos cílios para ele. Quando estiver apaixonado, esquecerá de roubar o seu brinquedo.

- Oh, ótimo. Estou tentando convencer a todos que posso dirigir esta loja pelos meus méritos e você quer eu seduza o homem. O que aconteceu com os trinta anos de liberação feminina? – Ao se virar irritada, bateu a perna em uma caixa que estava no caminho. Ótimo. O dia que começara cheio de perspectiva tornava-se um enorme fracasso em todos os aspectos. – Aya, que diabo é isso?

- Ah.. -- Viu o estrago na meia- calça de Sakura, pegou um novo par que sempre deixava de reserva na gaveta e ofereceu a ela. – Desculpe-me. Os funcionários deixaram aí. São arquivos que estavam no escritório do seu pai. Coisas muito velhas, mas achei que você gostaria de dar uma olhada neles antes de mandá-los para o arquivo.

- Mas eu limpei todos os armários do escritório do meu pai.

- Esses arquivos estavam no fundo daquele armário que ficava escondido na parede. Parece uma caixa de antigos catálogos, mas sabendo como seu pai era desorganizado, achei melhor olhar com cuidado antes de jogar alguma coisa no lixo. Os arquivos se encontravam no fundo da caixa.

Sakura pegou o arquivo que estava no topo da pilha. Tinham trinta anos, e eram da época em que seu pai assumira a loja, tirando o controle do avô de Uchiha. Ela sentiu um arrepio de excitação.

- Aya, aquela saia de seda que você estava querendo... é sua. Compre e ponha na minha conta. – Deixando os agradecimentos de lado, continuou: – Primeiro tire esses arquivos daqui – pediu, tirando a meia- calça rasgada e colocando a nova. – Detestaria que Uchiha lesse esses papéis e nos processasse.

- Por que ele iria fazer isso? Não seria como processar a si mesmo? – Então, percebendo que aquela conversa não levaria a nada, Aya disse – Colocarei os arquivos ao lado daquela mesa.

- Não! – Sakura – Não, não faça isso. Providencie para que sejam colocados no meu carro – A última coisa que queria era Uchiha olhando por sobre seus ombros enquanto ela analisava os papéis antigos.

Correção. A última coisa que queria era Sasuke Uchiha.

**N/A:Espero que tenham gostado. Please comente!!**

**P.S: Desculpa se a fic tiver algum erro é que estou sem uma beta pra me ajudar, mas vou resolver isso logo.**


End file.
